Currently, water dispenser mainly includes purified water type and running water type. Purified water discharged from the water dispenser can be drunk directly, while running water discharged from the water dispenser is needed to be boiled up. Outlet water of the conventional water dispenser generally can be chosen from three temperature types including cool water, normal-temperature water and boiled water. However, water at any temperature between cool water and boiled water can't be obtained, which can't satisfy people's increasingly rich and demanding life. For example, water temperature for preparing milk powder, green tea and coffee is 50° C., 80° C. and 90° C. respectively, which can't be supplied by the conventional water dispenser directly.
To solve the above problems, a temperature adjustable water dispenser is developed. Chinese patent CN102389262B discloses a temperature adjustable water dispenser which can heat the water to a desired temperature quickly, but the water source must use purified water, which increases cost and may have the possibility of breeding bacteria in the water dispenser. Chinese patent CN205493559U discloses a rapid cooling water dispenser which uses a refrigeration device to quickly cool down the boiled water to the desired temperature. Such a refrigeration device includes a refrigeration chip or a compressed-refrigerating machine, which requires large energy consumption.